brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:LEGO Space II: Space Police
LEGO Space II: Space Police is a custom LEGO Video Game of Space theme. It was created by Shiva. Gameplay The player progresses through a number of levels following a linear plot, but can return to the levels later on in free play mode, using any of all of the playable characters they unlocked up until that point and in addition, there are a variety of side-levels to embark on. LEGO Space II contains a large open world that also acts as the game's hub. The open world is almost the same as in the first game with few additions: the world of Classic Space. Player can travel through the space from one planet to another, using spaceships or warp teleports. There is a Character Creator in LEGO Space II. The player can create his own character using accessories of other characters able for them. Plot Following the end of the first game, Dr. Bruce Modern with his fellow Futuron scientists starts planning a project with making an AI implant for a minifigure, which could help it become a Master Builder. Soon enough scientists finish their project and find a lady named Proxima who agrees to take part in their experiment. Dr. Modern Jr. personally plants an AI implant into lady's body and, after it is activated, she becomes a cyborg, which is tested in various programs: as a warrior, as a scientist, and, most importantly, as a Master Builder. After Proxima passes all her tests, Dr. Modern and his team gladly call their experiment successful. Meanwhile, mysterious space villain along with his gang watch everything from their secret base, using their last remaining Spyrius technology. After they're done, villain starts humbling something about revenge. Few days pass, and Space Police commander Rick visits planet Formula to see his old friend Bruce Modern. He sees Proxima shooting some training dummies and asks his friend about her. After Dr. Modern Jr. explains everything, commander Rick suggests his friend to take Proxima to Space Police with him, to see if she could use her new abilities to catch intergalactic criminals. Bruce agrees, and then they both convince Proxima to join Space Police. Suddenly, guards start yelling about air raid and turn on the sirens. Police officers and several other astronauts prepare their blasters, and Commander Rick tells Proxima that it's her chance to prove herself as a suitable fighter. Soon, Blacktron jets come out of the sky and raid the planet of Formula, soldiers jump out of them and start behaving themselves like they're searching for something. When astronauts see Proxima, they try to catch her while she fights them back along with Dr. Modern Jr. and Commander Rick. Soon trio escapes from Blacktron (and even destroy one of their jets) however they get surrounded by some snipers. Then other Blacktron bandits surround them led by Captain Commodo, space villain mentioned above. He orders to execute Commander Rick and Dr. Modern Jr. for messing with his gang and also capture Proxima, as he wants to use her as a powerful weapon. Astronauts prepare their blaster but then suddenly a jet emerges blasting them all away, only Captain Commodo and few other bandits survive and escape. Then jet lands right in front of trio, and Chad the Space Dude, good old friend of Proxima, comes out. He offers his help in fixing up everything on Formula and also invites him to some grand party at his favorite place, Bar Far Away. After cleaning the mess on Formula, Proxima joins Chad at party, while Commander Rick arranges a meeting between with Proxima for the next day. At party Chad, as the coolest astronaut ever, is soon joined by a company of other astronauts, while Proxima decides to have some rest in lounge area. There, she finds an infamous space mercenary Harry, often called Space Harrier among the other people. He starts a conversation with Proxima, and tells that due to gossips his reputation was spoiled, and that bar is one of the few safe places for him now. Proxima starts to fear that she can achieve the same reputation as Harry due to her new incredible abilities but Harry cheers her up by telling her that if she uses her powers in a good way, she'll get a good result. Soon Chad walks into lounge area, seeking to chat with Proxima, and Harry decides to fly away, promising Proxima to meet with her again. Meanwhile, at Blacktron HQ, angered Captain Commodo thinks of capturing Proxima or, at least, find out a secret of her technology. Some of his bandits suggest him to ally with some other big intergalactic gangsters. One of bandits, Rench, tells Commodo about his connections with Black Hole Gang of space bikers and offers to let him arrange a meeting with their leader Kranxx. Evil smile appears on captain's face. Category:Space